Radio frequency identification (RFID) technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. RFID may result in labor savings to retailers, since it may obsolete conventional methods of identifying items.
One proposed method of processing items with RFID labels is to read the RFID labels in batch. For example, the processing method would include reading RFID labels on items while the items remain in a shopping cart, palette, or packaging.
Technical limitations make this method of processing impractical. Numerous materials, including metals and liquids, can shield radio frequency (RF) energy. RFID labels can be damaged. Finally, RFID labels may be defective due to low yield rates.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method of determining unprocessed items.